<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] confuse my tongue with your tombstone by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561277">[Podfic] confuse my tongue with your tombstone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Love and Other Fairytales [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:3c, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fairy Tale Curses, Gen, I had.... waaaaay too much fun with the effects at the end, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spiders, Wild Hunt, fumbling middle school crushes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Run, run, run, as fast as you can...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Love and Other Fairytales [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] confuse my tongue with your tombstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389622">confuse my tongue with your tombstone</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses">SoDoRoses (FairyChess)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss">An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MP3 &amp; M4B</h2>
<p></p><div>
  <audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/07-loft/07.%20confuse%20my%20tongue%20with%20your%20tombstone.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
  <p><b>Music:</b> "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hd9vh89To4M">Like The Dawn</a>" by The Oh Hellos.<br/>
</p>
  <p><b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
</p>
</div><table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <th>Type</th>
      <th>Link</th>
      <th>Size</th>
      <th>Length</th>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>MP3</td>
      <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/07-loft/07.%20confuse%20my%20tongue%20with%20your%20tombstone.mp3">[link to mp3]</a></td>
      <td>27 MB</td>
      <td>0:38:23</td>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>M4B</td>
      <td>
<a href="https://archive.org/download/07-loft/07.%20confuse%20my%20tongue%20with%20your%20tombstone.m4b">[link to m4b]</a><br/>
<br/>
</td>
      <td>55 MB</td>
      <td>0:38:23</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the curious, the effects at the end were as follows:</p><p><b>Sisters voices normally:</b><br/>1) reverse<br/>2) reverb (to varying amounts)<br/>3) reverse again<br/>(Also added a slight echo to every other line, which gives it a little tinnier effect. In order to (hopefully), make the dialogue trade offs seem a little more clear.)</p><p><b>Overheard dialogue glitching:</b><br/>just me going ham with pitching the voice up and down and increasing/slowing down the speed at randomly. As well as copying some of it a couple times so it overlapped and doing the same effects to that. Reversed a couple of copied clips too I think. Just wanted to garble it up a bit. Lots of "add effect, listen to it, either do MORE or undo."</p><p><b>The "Brother brother brother brother" at the end:</b><br/>1) Reverse<br/>2) Echo effect<br/>3) Reverse again<br/>(Echo normally repeats and fades out. By reversing it, I have the echo build and BUILD into a bunch of voices when I reverse it back to normal.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>